


The Hollow

by pretty_ish



Series: K-pop Horror Stories [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Horror, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Jackson wakes up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, scared and confused. He leaves the bedroom and is met with the hollow.





	The Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not based off of a game,,,, but I'm working on a follow up to it, about a game so,,,,,,, stay tuned lol.

     Jackson awakened from his slumber with tired eyes and a foggy head. He stared forward out of his and Mark's bedroom and noticed the door was open. _But I closed it?_ He thought. The hallway was dark and unwelcoming. It gave him a massive amount of fear and dread.

     He stared straight ahead at the cold deep hallway, seeing a long, dark figure, moving slowly towards him.

     "Mark?" He asked. The figure did not answer. It only stared blankly at Jackson. Though it was dark and he could not see any of the figure's features, Jackson could feel it's eyes on him. He stared into the hollow, blank eyes of the manifestation. He tried to call out for Mark again, but his throat was blocked by a lump.

     He breathed heavily. In and out. The air became thin. Jackson felt as if he were suffocating. _Mark._ _.. Mark... where's Mark?_ He wanted to look for Mark, but couldn't let his eyes off of the figure. If he did, it might start moving faster. He couldn't blink, nor move. He was stiff and scared. Terrified.

     _What is this? What is this feeling? What is that thing!?_ He questioned. A small whimper came out of his mouth as the figure disappeared. He felt a bit of relief and sighed, closing his eyes. He looked in the bed next to him. Mark was not there like he was before.

     "Jackson?" He heard Mark's voice come from the hallway. He looked up. That voice did not come from Mark's mouth. "Jackson." It said again. "Jackson." The voice became deeper and more distorted. "Jackson."

     It was the figure and now it wasn't moving slowly, it was walking very quickly towards him, laughing his name. With every step, the voice changed into someone else's. Mocking the voices of the people he was close to.

     Jackson closed his eyes, covering his ears and shaking his head. But covering his ears did nothing. The sounds went through his head, into his head. They drilled through his skull. And when he opened his eyes again, there it was. Right in front of him.

     A dark, sinister grin.

     A mocked playful smile.

     Hollow, ominous eyes.

     An overall malevolent face.

     Jackson wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He didn't want to fight the thing. He didn't want to hurt it, just to make it disappear. He closed his eyes again and shook his head, pulling out his hair. He opened his eyes again and it disappeared. He looked down at his hands. His hair stuck to his bloody hands. His eyes widened and this time, he screamed for real.

     "Jackson. Jackson!" The figure yelled. He saw Mark in front of him.

      "Hyung... Mark is it you?" He asked, voice breathy and scared. The latter nodded and hugged him.

     "Jackson, I'm scared, I'm so scared." Mark began crying into Jackson's shoulder. Jackson suddenly felt something dripping onto him. It was warm. "Ja... Jackson! Why would you do this!?" Mark pulled away, a knife shoved into his back and blood dripping from his stomach.

     "Hyung, I..." Jackson had no control over his own body. How the knife got there? He didn't know, but it seemed natural. Jackson stood up and Mark's body was gone. He walked out of the room, down the cold, perverse hallway. He was now in the living room. Candles were setup like the night of when they played the game. There was a watch and a red string on the coffee table. There was also a man.

     He had his back turned to Jackson, looking out the window. Outside the window was absolutely nothing. Just darkness. The look of it filled Jackson with a dismal feeling of dread. The man had a suit on. Dark hair slicked back. He was pale and tall. He turned around and flashed a threatening glare towards his direction.

     "You can only pick one." His voice sounded like it was overlapping several voices. A deep, malicious voice and a high, excited voice. There was also a voice in between the two.

     "What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

     "There are two important things on the table, no? You want them both, but only need one. Pick carefully because once chosen, that is the end." Without thinking, Jackson picked up the string. "Are you sure?" The voice changed instead of the deep voice trumping the others, the higher one seeped through louder.

     "I wouldn't have picked it if I weren't sure."

     "Why do you want that one?!" He snapped at him. Jackson's eyes widened at the sudden tone change, his heart pounding. He blinked a few times before answering.

     "I-it feels... right... I felt something... some kind of energy." He tried to explain himself, closing his eyes and heaving in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Mark was there, sitting in front of him with a blank smile on his face. Jackson's eyes widened. "You...?" He said quietly. There was still the presence of a third person that he could feel. He felt like eyes were burning through his back.

     Mark leaned forward without a word, grabbing Jackson's hands and looking at him for a bit. He reached into his left pocket and took out a string. He put up his pinky finger, signaling for Jackson to do so as well. When he did, Mark wrapped the red string around their fingers. He smiled at Jackson.

     "Now..." He said, leaning towards Jackson's ear. "You're stuck with me." He laughed. Jackson began to feel hot and he looked down, his shirt on fire and a gaping hole in his chest, burned in.

     He woke up, sweating. He looked ahead of him, the door had been left open. He quickly looked next to him. No Mark. He began to panic. He got up from the bed, walking through the dark hall.

     "Jackson? What are you doing up?" He heard. He flinched at the voice, feeling a bit panicked.

     "I... Couldn't sleep." Jackson said. He felt arms wrap around waist. Knowing they were Mark's, he melted into his touch, hugging him tightly.

     He finally felt calm, his heart beat regulated and breath paced. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing the younger one to rub his back.

     Unfortunately, the feeling of serenity was short lived.

      "Don't worry, Jackson," Mark said softly. Jackson's breath hitched as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Mark kissed his forehead. "you'll be able to sleep soon." Jackson's eyes widened and he felt his grip begin to weaken. Mark picked him up and brought him to the bed, laying him down.

     "I won't let anyone hurt you." He said. Jackson couldn't breathe. Blood poured from his mouth as he coughed. It gurgled in his throat and he felt his eyes closing. "You'll be with me forever." Was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Klance fanfic and after I wrote it, I couldn't sleep for a bit cause I'm actually a baby when it comes to horror.
> 
> The ending was fluffier tbh but I wanted to spice it up and make Mark a yandere.
> 
> It's a bit spicy for my white ass.


End file.
